24. Finał, nareszcie
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Półfinał ! LeShawna, Courtney i Duncan dotarli aż tak wysoko. Jednak zadanie nie było zbyt łatwe... choć, w sumie to ci co wymyślali zadanie mogli się bardziej postarać ! Zadaniem była gimnastyka, gdzie LeShawna została wycofana z zajęć, z powodu jej niezbyt dobrych wyników ! LeShawna i Courtney zaprzyjaźniły się, lecz emocję przy zadaniu rozdzieliły Courtney i Duncana, po czym przecudny ja zdecydowałem, że najciekawiej będzie, gdy to LeShawna zdobędzie nietykalność i możliwość wybrania osoby, która powalczy z nią w finale. O dziwo wybrała ona Duncana, co zdziwiło Courtney, czyli jej niby-przyjaciółkę. Za powód wyelminowania jej, tłumaczyła, że łatwiej z nim wygra. To się teraz okaże ! Kto zdobędzie milion - Duncan czy LeShawna ? Oglądajcie Wielki Finał Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Intro Ognisko, po ceremonii ... LeShawna, Duncan oraz Chris stoją po ceremonii, a wokół nich wszędzie jest ciemno LeShawna: I co teraz ? Duncan: Właśnie ? Chris: Spójrzcie tam ! Pokazuje im coś, a oni stoją jak wryci LeShawna: O nie ! Duncan: To niemożliwe ! Zapalają się światła, a na pieńkach siedzieli wyeliminowani uczestnicy, jedni dopingowali LeShawnę, inni Duncana LeShawna: Wszyscy wyeliminowani ? Chris: Tak ! Całe dwudzieścia dwie osoby. Duncan: A po co oni tu siedzą ? Chris: Bo teraz to oni wybiorą zwycięzcę ! Każdy będzie mówił na kogo głosuje ! Oczywiście, wyeliminowani, jeśli będą mieli jakieś wątpliwości, co do wybrania zwycięzcy, mogą pytać o różne rzeczy. Czy jesteście gotowi, aby rozpocząć Wielki Finał ? LeShawna: Nie bardzo... Duncan: Chcę już pójść do łóżka i się przespać ! LeShawna: Ja też ! Chris: Ale ponieważ ja tu rządzę, to nie idziecie spać, tylko musicie tu siedzieć i przekonywać tamtych, aby głosowali na ciebie, a nie przeciw tobie. Duncan: Serio ? To ostatni dzień na Wawanakwa ? Chris: Tak jakby... LeShawna: Szybko to upłynęło... Duncan: Co nie ? Chris zaczyna się wściekać Chris: Ludzie ! Mamy finał ! Chcecie zwyciężyć, czy wolicie, żebym ja razem z Chefem wzieli ten milion, który możecie dostać wy ? LeShawna: Okej. Zaczynajmy ! Duncan: No dobra... Chris: A więc rozpoczynamy głosowanie ! Na początek Sadie. Głosowanie, Sadie Sadie podchodzi do finalistów Sadie: No więc, tutaj chyba nie mam co się zastanawiać. Z Duncanem nie miałam żadnego kontaktu, za to LeShawna mnie wspierała i do tego nigdy mnie nie okłamała... Chris: Mów już na kogo głosujesz ! Im wcześniej to powiesz, tym więcej będziemy mieli czasu na rozpoczęcie kolejnego sezonu ! LeShawna: Że co ? Chris: Nic. To był... żart ! Duncan: Na pewno... Chris: Sadie, mów już na kogo głosujesz ! Sadie: Emm... tak ! A tak w ogóle to głosujemy kto ma wygrać, czy nie ? Chris: Tym razem macie głosować kto ma wygrać ! Sadie: No to proste. Głosuje na LeShawnę ! LeShawna: Tak ! Dzięki Sadie ! Sadie: Nie ma sprawy ! Chris: Więc nasz wynik to 1:0 dla LeShawny ! Duncan: Nie masz się z czego cieszyć, bo i tak ciebie pokonam ! LeShawna: Akurat ! Chris: Czas na kolejną osobę, a mianowicie Noaha ! Głosowanie, Noah Noah podchodzi do finalistów Noah: No więc, za bardzo waszej dwójki nie poznałem. Jedyne pytanie jakie zadam, to czy podczas trwania programu polubiliście mnie, czy wręcz odwrotnie ? LeShawna: No więc... Nie miałam jak cię w sumie poznać, wydawałeś się raczej wredny i nieprzyjacielski wobec mnie. Niemniej uważam jednak, że moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać ! LeShawna zrobiła sztuczny uśmiech, na co Noah zareagował raczej odpychająco LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''No co ? Muszę jakoś wygrać i pokonać Duncana ! Już mam punkt od Sadie, pewnie zagłosują na mnie Harold, Gwen, Cody, Katie, Bridgette, może Beth ? Na pewno wygram ! '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Powinienem wygrać, w końcu zdobyłem tu kilku przyjaciół, albo może sojuszników ? '''Noah: A ty co powiesz, Duncan ? Duncan: No dobra, będę szczery w odróżnieniu od LeShawny. Nie lubiłem cię, a raczej miałem cię za leszcza. Przynajmniej jestem szczery. Noah: No tak, zapunktowałeś. Dlatego, gdyż nie mam na kogo głosować, to twoja szczerość, mimo iż była nieco wredna i upokarzająca, przekonała mnie. Głosuję na Duncana. Chris: Serio ? Spodziewałem się czegoś innego, ale mamy remis ! Następna jest Eva ! Głosowanie, Eva Eva podchodzi do finalistów Eva: Ja będę mówić krótko i zwięźle, bez żadnych pytań, czy coś... Chris: Mogłabyś się pośpieszyć ! Eva zrobiła się czerwona Eva: Nie przerywać mi ! Wszyscy przestraszyli się Eva: I oto mi chodziło... Co ja miałam mówić ? A tak... Głosuję na Duncana, bo jest silniejszy niż LeShawna, a poza tym to był już raz w finale, co oznacza, ze jest dobrym zawodnikiem. LeShawna: Ale się rozgadałaś ! Miało być krótko i na temat... Eva podeszła wściekła do LeShawny Eva: Nie pasuje ci coś ? LeShawna: To, że dlatego na niego zagłosowałaś, bo cię raz pokonałam w wyzwaniu, po czym cię wywalili. Eva: Jak cię złapię... ! Eva chciała już jej przywalić, ale kilka osób przytrzymało ją Chris: Nasz aktualny wynik, to 2:1 dla Duncana !!! Czwarta osoba głosująca to Harold, czyli możemy już zaliczyć jego głos... Harold: Ale... Chris: Żartuję. Głosowanie, Harold Chris: Idź i powiedz co chcesz, a raczej co powinieneś powiedzieć ! Harold: Okej... Harold podchodzi do finalistów Harold: Teraz to ja głosuję ! I co teraz Duncan ? Mógłbym na ciebie zagłosować, lecz tego nie zrobię, bo zagłosuję na moją ukochaną LeShawnę ! Duncan: I tak nie potrzebuję twojego głosu ! LeShawna: Dla mnie każdy głos jest ważny, a szczególnie od mojej słodkiej kruszynki ! Harold: Tak ! Nazwała mnie kruszynką ! Duncan: Dla mnie byłoby to obraźliwe... LeShawna: Nie potrzebuję twojej opinii na każdy temat ! Chris: I znów mamy remis ! LeShawna i Duncan idą łeb w łeb ! Na kogo zagłosuje Alejandro ? Głosowanie, Alejandro Alejandro: Czas na mnie ! Alejandro podchodzi do finalistów Alejandro: Ja jeszcze nie wiem na kogo zagłosować... Móże mnie jakoś do tego przekonacie ? Duncan: Ja mogę powiedzieć, że to LeShawna ciebie wywaliła w tym sezonie, więc jeśli chcesz się zemścić na niej no to zagłosuj na mnie. Zresztą mieliśmy sojusz ! Alejandro: Ale to było dawno ! Może LeShawna mnie jakoś przekona ? LeShawna: Raczej nie przekonam. Mam nadal do ciebie urazę i cieszę się, że cię tak wcześnie wyeliminowałam ! Alejandro: Więc raczej nie zaskoczy cię mój werdykt. Otóż mimo iż wyrzuciłaś mnie i złamałaś moje serce... LeShawna: Co ?! To ty złamałeś moje serce ! Alejandro: No tak. I tak teraz jestem z Heather, a nie z żadną z tych, których sobie owinąłem wokół palca ! LeShawna: I dziwisz się, że odpadłeś tak wcześnie ? Alejandro: No w sumie, to taki zawodnik jak ja powinien zajść nieco dalej... LeShawna: Nic mnie to nie obchodzi ! Chcesz to głosuj na Duncana i miejmy to z głowy. Alejandro: I tak miałem zamiar na niego głosować ! Duncan: Kłócicie się, jakbyście byli parą ! LeShawna: Nigdy w życiu ! Alejandro: Przecież się we mnie podkochiwałaś ! LeShawna: Ale potem podpuściłeś mnie, abym pobiła Heather i sprawiało ci to frajdę, a potem odpadłam ! Heather: Co ?! Alejandro: To nie tak jak myślisz ! Heather: Kazałeś jej pobić mnie ? LeShawna: Tak ! Dobrze to pamiętam ! Heather: To koniec z nami ! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, nie zerwałam z nim ! Zrobiliśmy to specjalnie, bo tak to bylibyśmy głównymi celami w następnym sezonie ! Musieliśmy coś wymyślić ! '''Courtney: Tak ! Alejandro: Jak to ? Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ale idioci ! Oni naprawdę uwierzyli nam ! '''Chris: Kończmy tą scenkę miłosną ! Alejandro głosuje na Duncana, co daje mu przewagę o jeden punkt od LeShawny ! Następny Justin ! DJ: Ale go nie ma ! Chris: Nie ma go ? Faktycznie, zostawił mi list ! No to kolej na Blaineley ! Głosowanie, Blaineley Blaineley podchodzi do finalistów Blaineley: Nie znałam was za długo, ale wiem kto jest bardziej popularny, a kto nie. Zresztą moim zdaniem LeShawna ma swój unikalny styl i dlatego głosuję na nią, a nie na jakiegoś złego chłoptasia ! LeShawna: Dzięki Blaineley ! Blaineley: Nie ma sprawy ! Duncan: Nie jestem chłoptasiem ! Blaineley: Ależ jesteś ! Jak mogłeś doprowadzić do rozpadu CiD. Duncan: CiD ? Blaineley: Twój związek ! Courtney i ty ! Duncan: Aaa ! To moja osobista sprawa ! Blaineley: Akurat. Chris: Znowu remis ! Kiedy to się skończy ! Kolejny wyeliminowany to DJ ! Głosowanie, DJ DJ podchodzi do finalistów DJ: Jak wiecie, lubię tutaj wszystkich. Nawet ciebie Chris ! Ale i tak, jednymi z najbardziej lubianych przeze mnie osób byliście wy. Z obiema osobami zaprzyjaźniłem się, lecz teraz muszę wybrać, na kogo zagłosuję... Duncan: Pamiętasz jak uratowałem twojego króliczka ? DJ: Tak... Pamiętam to doskonale ! LeShawna: A kto ciebie wspierał w drużynie Zwyciężców, gdy miałeś tą całą klątwę ? I z kim wędrowałeś w Egipcie ? DJ: Ty... to byłaś ty razem z Haroldem ! Teraz tym bardziej nie wiem, na kogo zagłosuję... Duncan: Może wybierz tego z kim pierwszy się zaprzyjaźniłeś ! DJ: Nie przypomnę sobie tego ! Muszę dostać chwilę czasu. DJ poszedł gdzieś Kilka minut później DJ: Mam już werdykt ! To było trudne, ale musiałem kogoś wybrać ! Duncanie, LeShawno, jeśli wybiorę jedną osobę, to ta druga nie obrazi się na mnie ? LeShawna: Ja się nie obrażę. Duncan: Ja też nie. DJ: Dzięki. To dla mnie naprawdę ważne ! A mój głos zdobywa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...DJ: Duncan ! To ty na wyspie się ze mną zaprzyjaźniłeś. LeShawno nie miej mi tego za złe. LeShawna: Okej... LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Cały czas przegrywam albo jest remis ! Mam nadzieję, że Katie i Beth to zmienią ! '''Chris: DJ spowodował, że Duncan ponownie prowadzi jednym głosem ! Teraz czas na Katie i Beth ! Głosowanie, Katie i Beth Katie i Beth podchodzą do finalistów Sadie: A dlaczego one idą razem ? Chris: Bo odpadły razem i nie wiem, którą z nich dać najpierw ! Katie: Nie martw się, Sadie. Przecież Beth jest fajna ! Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co ? Jak ona mogła tak o niej powiedzieć ? Muszę się pilnować inaczej Beth wstąpi na moje miejsce ! '''Sadie: No dobrze... Katie: Okej, która z nas mówi pierwsza ? Beth: Ty mów ! Ja się jeszcze zastanawiam ! Katie: A może powiemy razem ? LeShawna: Ehh... Beth: No nie wiem, a jeśli ty nie chcesz, żeby wygrała ta osoba, którą ja chcę wybrać ? Katie: O boże, to może być prawda ! Powiedzmy sobie na ucho ! Beth starała się powiedzieć jej na ucho Katie: Mhm... No coś ty ? Katie też szepnęła jej na ucho Beth: No nie mogę ! LeShawna: Hej dziewczyny ! Katie: Co takiego ? Beth: My tu rozmawiamy ! LeShawna: Wiem, i głupio mi, że wam przerywam, ale musicie powiedzieć na kogo głosujecie... Katie: No tak ! Beth: Zapomniałybyśmy ! Zaczęły chichotać Katie i Beth: '''No więc, głosujemy... na... hihihihihi... '''Chris: Na kogo ? Katie i Beth: Na LeShawnę ! LeShawna: Tak ! Nareszcie prowadzę ! Chris: A więc nasz aktualny wynik głosowania to 5:4 dla LeShawny ! Czy głos Geoffa coś zmieni ? Głosowanie, Geoff Geoff podchodzi do finalistów Geoff: Witajcie ziomy ! Ja mam podobny problem co DJ, ponieważ nie wiem do końca na kogo głosować, bo lubię waszą dwójkę ! LeShawna: Nie żebym coś miała do ciebie, ale ty wszystkich lubisz ! Geoff: To prawda ! Więc i tak miałbym problem... Duncan: Chyba, że to ty byłbyś w finale... Geoff: No w sumie... Nie, i tak bym miał wyrzuty, że pokonałem kogoś innego. Wróćmy do finału i głosowania. Jest wynik 5:4, więc ja zagłosuję na Duncana, ponieważ ma mniej głosów ! LeShawna: Dość nietypowy sposób... Duncan: Ale korzystny dla mnie ! LeShawna: A dla mnie nie... Chris: I w ten sposób mamy remis 5:5 ! LeShawna: Znowu remis ! Duncan: Boisz się, że przegrasz ? LeShawna: Nie ! Dopiero jesteśmy w połowie ! Potem wszyscy zagłosują na mnie i wygram ! Duncan: Zobaczymy ! Chris: Owen, twoja kolej ! Owen: Czekajcie chwilę, muszę coś zjeść ! Owen pobiegł gdzieś Chris: No i mamy chwilę przerwy... Wszyscy: Uff ! Chris: Póki nie ma Owena, to proszę o zwierzenia finalistów ! Pokój zwierzeń LeShawna: Ciekawe, na kogo zagłosuje Owen. Na razie cały czas remis i remis. Udało mi się go wyprzedzić, ale znowu mamy remis ! Mam nadzieję, że moi prawdziwi przyjaciele, np. Gwen i Bridgette zagłosują na mnie ! Jeśli nie, to przegram ! Muszę zdobyć aż sześć głosów ! Duncan: Nie obchodzi mnie to za bardzo, kto teraz na mnie głosuje. I tak pewnie na końcu wyjdzie, że będzie remis, albo Chris nam wymyśli jakieś durne zadanie ! Najbardziej jednak martwi mnie to, że na samym końcu głosować będzie Courtney ! Oby nie mściła się na mnie ! Izzy: Izzy nadal myśli o tym kto ma wygrać ! Ale aktualnie ja chcę mojego pączuszka ! Zaraz pewnie przyniesie mi jakieś jedzonko ! W pokoju zwierzeń pojawiają się Katie i Sadie Katie: Ale fajnie, że LeShawna jest w finale ! Sadie: Mam nadzieję, że wygra ! Katie: Jak wygra ten cały Duncan to... Emm... Zrobię coś głupiego ! Sadie: Jejku, aż zaczynam się ciebie bać ! Nagle wchodzi Beth Beth: Mogę do was dołączyć moje ukochane psiapsióły ? Katie: Oczywiście ! Wchodź Beth ! Sadie spojrzała na Katie Katie: No co ? Przecież teraz jest jedną z nas ! Sadie: Co ?! Wychodzę, nie mam więcej nic do powiedzenia ! Sadie wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń Beth: Zrobiłam coś nie tak ? Katie: Oczywiście, że nie. Beth: Ostatnio ona jest jakaś dziwna... Katie: Ehh...ciekawe czemu ? Beth: No właśnie ! Ja też nie wiem. Ognisko, ciąg dalszy głosowania Chris: Co wy tam robicie ? Kazałem się zwierzać tylko finalistom, a wy nimi nie jesteście ! Katie: I tak już się zwierzyłyśmy ! Beth: Serio ? Myślałam, że mówiłyśmy tylko o tym jak Sadie... Katie: Cicho bądź ! Głosowanie, Owen i Izzy Owen przybiega z górą jedzenia Owen: Już jestem ! Chef: Skąd masz to jedzenie ? Owen: Emm... To były moje własne zapasy ! Izzy: Owen ma dla mnie jedzenie ! Jupi ! Izzy wskakuje Owenowi na barana Izzy: Czy to kokosy ? Owen: Nie jedz go ! To jest mój przyjaciel ! Pomógł mi przetrwać na wyspie ! Izzy: Wcale nie chciałam go zjeść ! On jest taki słodki ! Nie bój się mnie, Panie Kokosie, nie zrobię ci żadnej krzywdy ! Chris: Skoro już tu jesteście razem, to zagłosujcie teraz ! Owen: Ja głosuję na Duncana. W końcu miałem z nim sojusz ! Duncan bije się ręka po czole Owen: Ups... Duncan: Wiesz, że o takich rzeczach się nie mówi na głos ? Owen: Poprzez jedzenie, nie mam kontroli nad sobą ! Izzy: Nigdy nie zwalaj winy na jedzenie, skarbie. Owen: Tak jest ! Chris: Izzy, teraz twoja kolej ! Na kogo głosujesz ? Izzy rozmawia z Panem Kokosem Izzy: Co tam mówisz mój maleńki ? On ciebie zostawił ! Owen: Ja nikogo nie zostawiałem ! Izzy: On mówi coś innego ! Owen: Daj mi go ! Ja go pierwszy znalazłem ! Izzy: Ale on woli mnie ! Owen: Wcale, że nie ! Chris: Później będziecie mogli się pokłócić o tego swojego kokosa ! Izzy, głosuj ! Izzy: No dobrze głosuję na Le...Dun...Sha...Cana...Wnę ! Chris: Co ? Izzy: Emm... Duncan ma bardziej zwariowaną fryzurę... Głosuję na niego ! Chris: Dobrze, dwa głosy dla Duncana ! Nasz wynik to 7:5 ! Duncan robi sobie przewagę nad LeShawną ! LeShawna: I tak ja wygram ! Chris: Idźcie już stąd ! Mam dość waszych bezsensownych kłótni ! Teraz czas na Tylera ! LeShawna: O nie... Głosowanie, Tyler Tyler podchodzi do finalistów Tyler: Witajcie ludzie ! Ja głosuję na Duncana, bo jest facetem i dlatego muszę trzymać jego stronę ! LeShawna: Że co to ma niby znaczyć ? Duncan: Jesteś daleko w tyle ! LeShawna: Dlaczego uważasz, że Duncan jest lepszy ode mnie tylko dlatego, bo jest facetem ? Tyler przełknął ślinę Tyler: No...więc... ja... pójdę już sobie ! LeShawna: Wracaj tu ! Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam ! Chris: Duncan jest coraz bliżej miliona ! Ostateczny wynik - 8:5 Duncan: Kto teraz ? Chris: Kolejny jest Trent ! Głosowanie, Trent Trent podchodzi do finalistów Trent: Mój werdykt chyba nikogo nie zdziwi, ponieważ nigdy nie lubiałem cię, Duncan. Duncan: Ja ciebie też nie lubiałem, frajerze. Trent: Sam jesteś frajerem ! Duncan: Mnie przynajmniej nie wywaliła dziewczyna ! Trent: Nie mówmy o tym ! Głosuję na LeShawnę, a nie na ciebie, frajerze ! Duncan: Jeszcze wygram, a wtedy popamiętacie mnie ! Trent: Akurat ! Chris: Ostateczny wynik - 8:6. LeShawna jednak się nie poddaje ! LeShawna: I co ? Sojusznicy ci się już kończą ! Duncan: Jeszcze nie, mam kogoś kto mi pomoże zdobyć kilka głosów ! Duncan puszcza oczko do Heather, a ona kiwa głową LeShawna: No tak, to wiadome, że Heather na mnie nie zagłosuje... Chris: Sierra, twoja kolej ! Sierra: A mogę przyjść z Codym ? Heather: Nie ! Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią Sierra: Jak to ? Heather: Emm.. Przecież Cody zdobył 4 miejsce, a ty 9, więc może się coś Chrisowi pomieszać ! Chris: Heather ma rację. Nie możesz iść z Codym ! Sierra: Ehh... Gwen: Od kiedy się tak przejmujesz Chrisem ? Heather: Nie twój interes, ponuraczko ! Głosowanie, Sierra Sierra podchodzi do finalistów Sierra: No więc, nie jestem do końca pewna, na kogo zagłosuję, więc... LeShawna: Może spytaj Codyego, na kogo on głosuje ! Sierra: Dobry pomysł ! Cody ! Na kogo głosujesz ? Na trybunach Heather zatyka usta Codyemu Heather: On mówi, że głosuje na Duncana ! Sierra: Serio ? A ty skąd możesz to wiedzieć ? Heather: Przecież się przyjaźnimy ! Sierra: No dobrze, a więc ja głosuję na Duncana... Cody: Nie ! Heather: Wybacz Cody, ale nie mogę pozwolić na zwycięstwo LeShawny ! Sierra: Co ? Mogę zmienić głos ? Chris: Nie. Już za późno. LeShawna: To przecież jest oszustwo ! Jak możesz być po jego stronie ? Heather: Nie jestem po jego stronie ! Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś to ty wygrała milion ! LeShawna: Grr ! Chris: Duncan nadal prowadzi z wynikiem 9:6 ! Następna jest Bridgette ! Duncan: Tu chyba nie mogę nic zrobić... Głosowanie, Bridgette Bridgette podchodzi do finalistów Bridgette: Ja głosuję na moją... Duncan: Na kogo głosował Geoff ? Bridgette: Chyba na ciebie... Duncan: A tak, faktycznie. Zapomniałem. A ty jeśli zagłosujesz na LeShawnę, to będzie znaczyło, że nie jesteś zgodna ze swoim chłopakiem. No więc ? Bridgette: Emm... LeShawna: Nie daj się wrobić ! Powiedz, na kogo głosujesz i miej to z głowy ! Bridgette: A tak... Głosuję na... Duncan: Na kogo ? Bridgette: Na pewno nie na ciebie ! Oczywiście, że na LeShawnę ! LeShawna: Tak ! Nie udało ci się ! Duncan: I tak wygrywam ! LeShawna: To się jeszcze zmieni... Chris: Aktualny wynik - 9:7 dla Duncana ! Czy Heather zbliży do miliona Duncana ? Heather: Oczywiście ! Nie chcę mi się tam iść, więc zagłosuję stąd na Duncana ! Chris: Więc mamy 10:7 ! Jeszcze tylko jeden głos dzieli Duncana od wygranej ! Czy Lindsay zakończy finał ? LeShawna: Oby nie... Głosowanie, Lindsay Lindsay podchodzi do finalistów Lindsay: Ja nie wiem zupełnie na kogo głosować... Lukrecja czy Daniel ? LeShawna: Czy ona nazwała mnie Lukrecja ? Duncan: A mnie Daniel ? LeShawna: Może po prostu uznaj to za pokaz mody ! Kto jest lepiej, według ciebie ubrany, ten otrzymuje twój głos ! Lindsay: Genialny pomysł Lukrecjo ! LeShawna: No więc, kto jest lepiej ubrany ? Lindsay: To bardzo trudna decyzja, ale jednak jestem zmuszona zagłosować na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... LeShawnę ! Daniel, niestety ty nie nadajesz się na modelkę i musisz się pożegnać z programem. LeShawna: Nie nazwała mnie Lukrecją ! Brawo Lindsay ! Lindsay: Nie ma sprawy ! Duncan: Z jakim programem muszę się żegnać ? Idiotyzm Lindsay ? Lindsay: Mam własny program ! Jupi ! Chris: Nie, bo to mój program ! A zresztą, idź już sobie. Twoja głupota mnie przerasta ! Aktualnie mamy 10:8, co oznacza, że LeShawna jeszcze nie przegrała ! Teraz Gwen ! Duncan: Kolejna "przyjaciółeczka" LeShawny... LeShawna: Zamknij się ! Głosowanie, Gwen Gwen podchodzi do finalistów Duncan: Zaczyna się... LeShawna: Niby co ? Zaczynasz się bać ? Duncan: Nie ! Zresztą mam już tyle głosów... LeShawna: Lecz i tak zabraknie ci tego jednego... Duncan: O ile Courtney zagłosuje na ciebie ? LeShawna: No raczej na ciebie nie zagłosuje ! Duncan: Nie bądź tego taka pewna ! Gwen: Mogę zacząć już mówić ? LeShawna: Tak, tylko ten palant będzie cię prowokował ! Duncan: Ty wiesz co to znaczy ? LeShawna: No tak, ty nie wiesz... Gwen: No dobra, widocznie jestem tu ignorowana ! Chcę się tylko upewnić, że Duncan oszustwem wyeliminował mnie, a sam przeszedł bez wysiłku. Czy to, aby prawda ? Duncan: Po co się o to mnie pytasz, skoro mówiłaś że to wiesz ? Gwen: Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy się przyznasz, ponieważ znam ciebie i całą prawdę... Duncan: I tak głosujesz na LeShawnę... Gwen: No to się przyznasz do tego, czy nie ? Duncan: No dobra... przyznaję się. Gwen: I o to mi właśnie chodziło... Ale to nie zmienia mojej decyzji. Głosuję na LeShawnę ! LeShawna: Tak, dzięki Gwen ! Gwen: Nie ma za co. Chris: LeShawna dogania Duncana ! Wynik - 10:9 ! Następny wyeliminowany to Cody. Głosowanie, Cody Cody podchodzi do uczestników Duncan: No proszę, oto nasz lizus ! Cody: Nie jestem lizusem i nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać ! Udało ci się zdobyć punkt od Sierry przy pomocy Heather, bo sam tego nie umiesz zrobić ! Duncan: Za chwilę się przekonasz, co potrafię zrobić ! Cody: Już mi to kiedyś mówiłeś, ale jakoś jeszcze tego nie doświadczyłem ! Chris: Cody, możesz już oddać swój głos ? Cody: Tak, już. Swój głos nie oddam na Duncana, więc go oddam na LeShawnę ! LeShawna: I co ? Straciłeś już sojuszników ? Duncan: Został mi tylko jeden... LeShawna: Czyli twój zmyślony przyjaciel ? Bo na Courtney radzę ci nie liczyć... Duncan: Nie mam zmyślonych przyjaciół ! Nie jestem Codym ! Głosowanie, Courtney Chris: Mamy remis ! Co oznacza, że ostatnią osobę wytypuje Courtney ! Kto zdobędzie milion ? Zaraz się przekonamy... Courtney podchodzi do finalistów Courtney: Witaj LeShawno ! Witaj Duncanie ! Decyzja, które z was zdobędzie milion, spoczywa w moich rękach ! Oboje mnie zawiedliście - Duncan, rzuciłeś mnie przed końcem ostatniego zadania ! Duncan: To wcale nie było tak, ktoś mnie do tego sprowokował... Spojrzał na LeShawnę LeShawna: Co ? Ja ciebie nie prowokowałam ! Courtney: Ty też nie jesteś bez winy ! Nie powiem w jaki sposób mnie wyrzuciłaś z programu ! I to jeszcze wtedy, kiedy zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami ! LeShawna: Ktoś mi mówił, żeby ci nie wierzyć ! Spojrzała na Duncana Duncan: Ja z tobą tylko rozmawiałem ! LeShawna: Namawiałeś mnie, abym głosowała na Courtney ! Duncan: Nie przypominam sobie tego ! Courtney: Dobrze, może się postaracie mnie jakoś przekonać do tego, aby ten milion powędrował w wasze ręce ? Duncan: To kto pierwszy ? LeShawna: Ja mogę być pierwsza... Courtney: A więc słucham ! LeShawna: No dobra. Nie musisz głosować na mnie, poradzę sobie z przegraną ! Bardziej chciałbym, żebyś mi przebaczyła to, że w półfinale zagłosowałam na ciebie i chciałabym ponownie się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. To jest twój wybór, więc wybierz dobrze... Courtney: Okej... to było dziwne i nie wiem, czy do końca szczere. Teraz ty, Duncan. Duncan: No cóż, ja tylko jedno mogę ci zaoferować. Nie będę mówić tak przekonywująco i nieco nieszczerze, tak jak LeShawna. Ja jedynie mogę odnowić nasz związek, jeśli mi podarujesz ten milion ! Wiem, że chcesz do mnie wrócić i ja też tego chcę ! Courtney: Serio ? A więc chyba oczywiste jest, że głosuję na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncan, kocham cię ! I chcę do ciebie wrócić ! Duncan: Naprawdę ? To jak, wręczysz mi ten milion ? Courtney: Chyba śnisz ! Duncan: Jak to ? Courtney: Swój głos oddaję na LeShawnę, przez co to ona wygrywa milion ! Wybuchają fajerwerki LeShawna: Co ? Tak ! Zdobyłam milion ! Courtney: Moje gratulacje ! LeShawna: Wielkie dzięki ! Courtney: Szybciej się z tobą pogodzę, jeśli się ze mną podzielisz ! LeShawna: Z wszystkimi się podzielę, ponieważ organizuję imprezę dla wszystkich z Totalnej Porażki ! Wszyscy: Jeee ! Chris: Przyjechał nawet pewien gość specjalny ! LeShawna: Kto taki ? Ze statku wychodzi... LeShawna: LeShaniqua ! To naprawdę ty ? LeShaniqua: Tak ! Gratulację wygranej ! LeShawna: Dzięki ! LeShaniqua: To jak, impreza ? LeShawna: Tylko gdzie ? LeShaniqua: Może być nawet tu ! LeShawna: Co ? Na Wawanakwa ? LeShaniqua: Czemu by nie ? Mam nawet już wszystko przygotowane ! Wyciąga komórkę LeShaniqua: Przyjeżdżajcie ! Po chwili przypłynął wielki statek ze specjalnym sprzętem i zaczęła się wielka impreza LeShawna: Skąd miałaś na to wszystko pieniądze ? LeShaniqua: Przeczuwałam, że wygrasz, więc wzięłam to z walizki, gdy nikt nie widział ! LeShawna: Co ? Eee tam ! Niech się zacznie impreza ! Wszyscy: Tak ! Tymczasem u Courtney i Duncana Duncan: Powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz ! To dlaczego dałaś milion jej ? Courtney: Nie kocham cię ! Będę walczyć o Alejandro, póki jest wolny ! Duncan: Czyli kłamałaś ? Courtney: Chciałam zrobić napięcie... i szczerze mówiąc wyszło mi lepiej niż Chrisowi ! Duncan: Tu się zgodzę ! Teraz chociaż jestem wolny ! Courtney: Na pewno kogoś znajdziesz... Idę się zabawić ! Duncan: Ja też ! Pobiegli Chris: I tak zakończyliśmy ten sezon ! Czy doczekamy się kolejnego ? Jeśli tak, to na pewno nie tu ! Wyspa zaczęła pękać, ale impreza trwała dalej Chris: Żegnajcie w Powrocie Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Koniec Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki